Fix me
by Monica636
Summary: "how do you know it?" he pushed her trapping her between him and the wall "As you have a gift Riddle, I also have a gift.." what will happen when Tom Marvolo Riddle meets his perfect match? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Fix me**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recongnise.**

 **Prolong:**

I was woundering around the woods when I heard some crackling voice from the back. I turned "who's there? come out, I won't hurt you" I said thinking of an animal must have come this side, It was then the vision came. It was dredful, 'I saw a huge door, one of the pipe line's door but it was so wierd except of the bold and nuts, the snakes were drawned all over it. It was then I saw a boy one of my age, I was not able to see his face as he was facing the door, then he said something, something in parseltouge, I knew it was snake language. The door was opened and he went in, I followed him inside.

It was a chamber inside, on the pathway there were statues of snakes it was real scary, seeing all this but I went on anyway. At the end of the pathway was a statue of devil like structure. The boy stood infront of it. He again said something in parseltouge. The mouth of the devil opened and there came a huge snake. I saw his eyes it was all so creepy, I felt myself stuck there. I was not able to move" As the vision finished I felt limp on the grass. The last thing I felt was water droplets falling on my cheeks.

/

"you can't do this Riddle" she said

"what are you talking about?" he asked confused

"you can't kill people" she whispered.

His face was one of shock. He took her inside one of the empty classroom. "how did you know" he asked while clenching his wand in his fists. "you should not open the chamber of secrets. It will not do any good to you. Please don't let the monster out" she pleaded. "first you tell me how the hell you know?" he said while pushing her towards the wall. "I can't tell you that" she said meeting his gaze. He was so furious 'how the hell she know?' he kept thinking. He didn't tell anyone about his plans even his followers were not fully aware of it.

She pushed him away "you are a lot better person then you think you are Tom, don't loose your precious self. Don't do all this. I assure you that the consequences will not be good. Don't be Voldmort the dark lord, just be Tom Marvolo Riddle." she said with concern. She knew it will do no good to her but she thought it was worth a try. Less does she knew that the consequences were a lot more different than she expected it to be.

"First tell me how did you came to know about it?" he said playing innocent again. Seeing his face she sighed "Tom as you have your gift of parselmouth. I also have my gift as for now its merely an request, but don't forget if you didn't stop, I will not hesitate to tell head master Dippet about this" she said with full honesty. He giggled as if making fun of her "he wouldn't believe you" he said smirking "with proof anybody would" she said smiling at him slyly. "oh really how would you prove it?" he asked while sending a crucio curse against her. He was surprised when it didn't hit her. He was expecting her laying on the ground begging him to stop but none of that happened, instead she held a shield to cover her from the attack as she was already aware of it. "Oh don't worry I have my means" saying this she left the classroom leaving an angry Tom alone. He hit the wall hard with his hand clenched into fists. He need to take his anger out on somebody. So, he called upon his followers that night. Less does he know that it was only the beginning...

As from now on his whole life was going to change...

 **A/N: Do tell me your views. Thanks for reading hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : here's the first chapter hope you like it. And thank you to all who reviewed and follow/fav it. It means a lot thank you. Enjoy!**

 _ **chapter - 1**_

It was a fine day and Hope Martin Luther was sitting at the lake side reading her charms book. She always like to be near nature's presence. Being a girl child of a pure blood family has so many ristrictions to follow and keeping the status was one of them. At home she was never allowed to do whatever she feel like. No matter what she do she was always looked down by her father. Her father's full attention was towards his only son Rezon Martin Luther. Her mother always use to tell her 'don't bother just be yourself and be proud of who you are because you are one of your kind.'

After her mother's death, she became more lonely as everyone neglected her and her father just ignored her. But she never break down she repeated what her mother used to say "have courage and be kind"

It was then her dreams became nightmares. She was treated as nothing, but when she grew up she came to know that the seens she used to think was nightmares were actually visions which tells her the future happening. She searched about it in her father's library but never came across such thing. At that point she talk about this to her home tutor who came to teach them. She was a very nice person and the only one who took care of her.

"Hmm...I don't know much about it dear but I know one thing." her teacher said. "Some wizards/ witches have some special gifts apart from their genuine powers and I think its your special power"

Those words made her feel really special not just special but unique in her own way. She realized that she is more precious than she thinks she is. And that made her happy.

Sitting at the lake side, she heard someone calling out her name. She jumped at her ackowledgment as it was the head boy himself, Tom Riddle.

"yes Riddle" she nodded acknowledging him "hello Luther" he said "you are needed at the office" he continued. She nodded getting up at that instant her books fell down scattered on the grass ground. As she was going to pick up the books. Tom already grabbed it and handed it to her. "thank you" she said to him with a smile on her face. About a lot of girls admired him at school but she admired his values and manners, the goodness of his nature.

At that moment she did not knew that the goodness and manners were all faked. That there was terror and evil underneath the mask of goodness.

While walking through the corridors she asked Tom "why has prof. called me?" he looked towards her "Even I don't know, I was informed by Mr. Filex and was told to call upon you" he said. After Minerva McGonagall, Hope was appointed as head girl and was happy to be so. She was more than happy to serve her school. It made her believed that she was needed. It was a matter of huge pride and honor but with that comes responsibility to be fulfilled.

When they both reached at the office. They waited outside for a while till they were call in " good evening prof." They both greeted head master Dippet "good evening to you too" he said while settling his books on the shelf. "you called us sir?" Hope asked after a moment of silence "oh yes yes. As you see children there are some adjustments to be made in furniture and all so I want you'll to collect information from various houses as to what needs to be replaced, ok?" he said explaining. "yes sir" they both said.

"Ok that's it for now and give me the list as soon as possible" he said. They both nodded while getting out of the office. They both said goodbye to each other and went off their way.

While walking towards the dungeons Tom thought of his plans. While he was thinking all over it again, he got angry as to how Prof. can think he can do such stupid things and waste time on it he had more important thinks to do than go around each house and ask for which furniture to be replaced. Seriously, how stupid one can get? But anyway he had to do this as he has to maintain his reputation.

 **A/N: so this is it. Do tell me your views as it is only the beggining.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's the next chapter hope you like it. Again thank you to all who reviewd and follow/fav it. Enjoy!**

 _ **chapter - 2**_

While heading towards the dungeons Hope did not expect that she would be meeting with such horrible circumstances. For which Tom Riddle would be suspected. As she reached the door of Tom's dorm, she heard some noises and a scream which was filled with pain. She was shocked and worried. "Now, now Malfoy you will never do such thing" A voice said. 'Was that voice was of Riddle?' she questioned herself. She was not able to believe her ears. "please sir please please" another voice she heard filled with pain and remorse.

After a while it was silence. She was not able to believe what she heard. 'Was Tom making someone beg?' Whatever it is, it is no good and till she is sure of the situation, she decided to play innocent.

After a while she composed her features and knocked at Riddle's door. Everyone tensed up inside 'who it could be?' Malfoy who was now lying on the ground all messed up quickly got up with a jerk and went towards the couch. "Nott see who is it?" Tom ordered. Nott nodded in response and went to open the door.

"Yes?" Nott asked while looking towards Hope. "Hello Nott, is Riddle in there?" she asked "Hello Luther, yes he is there" he said and went to call him while shutting the door. His actions confused her more and raised questions in her mind. She felt something was going on here, something wrong.

At that moment she didn't know that the situation was even worse and seriously dangerous than she think it was.

"yes?" she was zoomed out of her thoughts when she heard his voice. He was standing right infront of her. She studied his features. There was no stress on his face, no fear of getting caught, nothing at all. He was just his usual self. Cold and expressionless. She smiled "hello Riddle" she said "hello Luther" he replied. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you,-" she said but was cut off by Tom. "please come to the point anyway" he said rather harshly. Hope was shocked for a moment but continued anyway. "well I was hear for the list did you complete it?" she asked directly. "well I'm half-way through I'll give it when I am finished." he said with same harsh and straight forward tone. "ok well if you want you can take the help of house prefects" she said smiling slyly. "sure" he said trying get over with this conversation as quickly as possible.

"ok then tell me when you are done" she said "thank you good night" he said while his hand reaching for the door knob. " good night" she said while leaving.

Tom frowned upon his recklesness how can he be so stupid, how can he let it go un-noticed. His mood was ruined the pleasure he was getting while torturing his followers all went at vain. 'Why she has to come anyway?!' "another love strucken chick" Rubin said while coming in the dorm he clearly didn't know how tensed the situation was until he find himself laying on ground, pain drifting over his body.

At that moment Tom realized what he has done! he had let slipped his mask in front of the head girl. What if she finds his secret. 'No no no no, after coming all this way through he can't let one stupid girl spoil his plans. no way, he has to do something and that too very quick.

With the flick of his wand Tom opened the door, gesturing everyone to go out. When everyone left leaving Tom alone. He settled on his bed and thought about his plans. At that moment he came up with a perfect plan. An idea which will change everything. He smiled dangerously at his own thoughts. "it will be fun" he stated while heading for his rounds.

to be continued...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you want me to continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter - 3**_

That night when Hope was on her round she saw Tom going towards the forbidden forest, she followed him, he kept walking after few minutes he stopped and said something, something in parsel tongue, and after a while she saw a snake coming out from nowhere, he gave her something to eat and talked to her in parsel tongue, she didn't know he was gifted, that's a rear thing,

"what are you doing out here with that snake Riddle" she asked

Tom turned around shocked, "Hope" he said" please she is just a friend please don't hurt her" he pleaded "no I won't hurt her Tom" she said coming closer "but you do know that snakes are forbidden in Hogwarts" she stated as matter of fact, "yes, that's why I kept her here at forbidden forest, please don't tell anyone" he said pleading again "don't worry I won't tell, what's her name, can I feed her" she asked while coming closer "Nagini" he said

He don't know why he has to be honest with her "here drink this nagini" she said while placing a goblet of water by her wand

He stared at her while she stared at the snake 'she is brave and kind' Tom thought while looking at her, what is happening to him ' stop thinking Tom!' he scolded himself

He couldn't help but stare at her, the way she was feeding nagini her only friend, No one has reacted this way ever, when they saw Nagini, they usually got scared and tried to kill her, he had not thought that someone could also relate to nagini as he did, someone so beautiful, someone so lovely

'wait what, what is happening to me, Tom Riddle never think of such things' he scolded himself again, "OK, now let's go" he said while getting up "OK nagini meet you soon" she said while getting up "go nagini go inside" Tom said

They both walked in silence "I can understand how you feel" Hope said breaking the silence "I once had a pet too her name was Sapra, but when my father saw her he killed her himself" she sighed

on the other hand Riddle was already getting bored with the conversation but said "sorry for your loss" anyway

Tom had used nagini for a reason, to fix his good image in Hope's mind because what happened this evening, he didn't want her to suspect him for anything

From now on he has to keep a close eye on Hope too

Hope knew that he was upto something but what that something was, she had to find it, and that to soon before it is too late

After getting to the great hall they both parted their ways, Tom went to dungeons while Hope went to the Griffendor tower

When she entered everyone was already fast asleep, she went towards her dorm and lay on her bed, Tired as she was she quickly felt asleep

That night she had a dream, in her dream she looked around but no one was there suddenly, she saw a dim light far away she walked in that direction, after few minutes of walking she saw a boy, who looked alot like Riddle, feeding a snake, she went towards him "Riddle" she heard her say and as she touched his shoulder he turned and she jerked back, his eyes were fully white and his hair no longer existed, his face changed and became of a monster, "kill nagini kill" he said, she was there lying on the ground and the man came near her, she could feel the pain regulating over her body "Advada Kervada" she heard him say and a white light appeared and with that she felt limp

She woke up frightened, she looked around, she was in her dorm on her bed, it looked so real but it was just a dream, was it, what if it wasn't a dream, what if it was a future vision! no no it can't be

Before it is too long I have to tell this to Professor Dumbledor

 **A/N: thanks for riviewing hope you like it!**


End file.
